Famous brothers a one piece story
by Freakazoid565
Summary: This story is about two friends being reborn in one piece with all of their knowledge as sons of famous families they will not be straw hats but do help them on their journey
1. Chapter 1

Two friends (Tel and Jeremy) were sitting at work talking about their favorite anime One Piece, when they both suddenly died and were reborn in the world of One Piece. Not together, but at different times and different places. Jeremy was born on Amazon Lilly the son of Boa Hancock's mom and Shank's dad two years before Tel. Tel was born on Sabaody Archipelago as Silvers Roger son of Silvers Rayleigh and Shakky, 1 year before Gold Roger's death.

This story is about Silvers Roger (Tel) and starts when he is five with light blond hair with black roots and black eyes like his mom and dad. He was always seen wearing a black jacket with silver trim, a white button up shirt, black pants and shoes. Roger runs up to his dad, Rayleigh, covered in dirt, bruises and an eye swollen shut. He was holding a little baby bird with a broken wing. He was crying, asking his dad to save It but his dad, freaking out, asked him how he got so hurt. Roger tells his dad that he saw some older _ kill the bird's mom and about to kill the baby. He ran over to save the baby. But the older kids were stronger than him. Even with the Muay Thai and jiu-jitsu fighting skills he had from his past life he stood no chance against the older kids since he was still only a 5-year-old. The older kids knocked him down and keep hitting and kicking him to try to get him out of the way so they could kill the bird. He got in to a ball around the bird and covered it with his body until they left. Rayleigh said he could save the bird but it would die without its mom to protect it and take care of it. Roger said that he would be its new parent. Rayleigh said OK and told his son to give him the bird. Roger did and watched his dad take the bird and sit it's wing in place, putting it in a split and tying the wing to the bird's body. He then he told Roger what he would have to do to feed the bird and take care of it. He told him that the bird was a white throat needletail and that it was a type of bird that was rare around here and is one of the fastest birds in the world. Rayleigh then told Roger that he would start training him in how to fight so he could protect himself and anyone or anything that he wanted to. The training was hard for the young Roger even though it was basic strength training and fighting in Rayleigh's opinion. But Rayleigh knew that Roger had to be strong in case anyone found out about him. Rayleigh knew he could not always be there to protect Roger, no matter how much he wanted to.

Roger would play with his bird he named Lugia, who only left his side when he went out to get fish to eat. He would be reading or playing with Hachi, an octopus fisherman who was about 10 at the time, who he visits every once and a while when he is about in his free time. Lugia would even try to copy Roger's moves when he was training with his dad for 2 hours of basic training and 2 of swordsmanship. Roger dual wielded two daos unlike his dad, who used a single long sword a day. Lugia would also always help Roger when he and Rayleigh spared ever-other day and sit on his shoulder when his mom would teach him for 2 hours a day. After the year of training Roger was stronger than most adults.

A couple months after Roger turned 6, Rayleigh told him that they will be going on a trip to Amazon Lilly to pick up a boy who was two years older than him and that would be living with them from now on. Roger (Tel) thought to himself that there should not be any boys living on Amazon Lilly. So, he said to his dad isn't Amazon Lilly a girl's only island and asked why a boy was there? Rayleigh said that the boy they were picking up was the first boy ever born there and was the son of the empress boa. Causing him to have more questions to himself and he wanted to find out more about this boy soon. So, he asked, how long until we leave, Rayleigh said in the morning. Roger ran off to his room to pack and be ready for the next morning's trip to pick up this mysterious boy who should not be in this world like himself.

The next morning Roger is standing, waiting for his dad and mom to be ready to go. He is wearing his normal black jacket with silver accents with his two doas on his back in an upside-down holster under his jacket. A white dress shirt, black pants, boots and a small satchel over his shoulder, which he always had on him. In the Satchel was always his diary, a couple other books, treats for Lugia, a couple snacks, flint and a wet stone. Lugia was sitting on his shoulder, like normal. Rayleigh and Shakky, his mom and dad, finally came out and together they walked to the small boat they used to go to the nearby island to get things they needed. They started to head to the spot they were going to meet the Amazons, who would take them the rest of the way to Amazon Lilly, which is in the middle of the calm belt. It only took them a couple hours to get to the meeting spot and attach their boat to the Amazon's boat. The Amazon gave Rayleigh and Shakky a big welcome then noticed Roger and asked who the small boy was. Rayleigh said, with a big smile, that his name was Silvers Roger, their son. All the Amazons had very shocked expressions on their faces in disbelief, causing Rayleigh to laugh. Rayleigh then said the only people who should know about him is his old crew who were still around when he was born. Shanks, Garp and Sungoku, who stopped by a couple times to make sure that he was keeping his promise not to cause trouble. On one of their visits they meet Roger and Rayleigh and managed to convince them to keep him a secret from the world Government. The Amazons were in shock for a moment but they know that it was the best way to keep Roger safe. They congratulated Rayleigh and Shakky and said hi to Roger and welcomed them all aboard their ship and started heading to Amazon Lilly.

They got there without any problems and started heading to the palace. As they entered the throne room, the empress Boa said that is was good to see Rayleigh and Shakky and I hear this little one is your son Roger. Roger yelled I'M NOT before his mom smacked him on the head and said not to yell at Boa. Roger hung his head and was quiet. Boa then called in Alaric her _. He is an 8-year-old boy with crimson hair and Violet eyes. He was wearing black pants with the cuja symbol right above the right knee and about a three-and-a-half-foot light colored anaconda wrapped around his waist as a belt. He had a half grown white tiger cub following him. Alaric gave Roger a weird look and Roger gave him one also, no-one but the boys noticed the looks they gave each other. Boa then told Alaric to show Roger around the island. As the boys were leaving Roger called to Lugia, who was sitting on Rayleigh 's shoulder which caused Alaric to give Roger a very questioning look to Roger. Once the boys were out of earshot of anyone, Alaric turned to Roger and said Tel?, which cause Roger to have a very shocked expression. He said Jeremy? Both boys smiled and hugged each other saying that they never expected to see each other. While they are talking, Lugia is trying to sit on Byakko's head while Byakko tried to knock him off. But every time he tried, Lugia would peak him and fly up before Byakko could get him. Then Lugia would land back on his head. After about 10 times, Byakko gave up trying to get Lugia off him and just stared at Alaric with pleading eyes. Roger and Alaric could not help but laugh at their two pets.

The two boys talking about their life in this world so far. Alaric told Roger about the island and how he had already unlocked his armament and observation haki. He said that he was as good with a bow as any of the girls and that he would fight the giant animals of the island. He spoke of how he found Byakko after he killed his mom because she attacked him. So, he decided to raise him instead of letting him die. Roger told Alaric about his life living with Rayleigh and Shakky and about how hard the training with Rayleigh was and about how he saved Lugia. After they talked for a bit more, Alaric showed Roger around to his favorite spots, which included a couple places to eat. At the training ground, the two decided to spar and told Lugia and Byakko to just watch. Roger took off this jacket and swords and Alaric told his snake to wait with Byakko. But the fight did not last long because Alaric could use his haki, so he could dodge or block almost all of Rogers attacks. Roger only landed two good hits to Alaric one on the left side of his face, which made him stumble for a second. That allowed Roger to land another hit to his right side. But after he landed the second hit, Alaric said that was good, but now it's my turn to go on the offensive. He ran forward, punching Roger in the gut and then kneed him in the face before Roger could react. He was on the ground panting, with a bloody nose and busted lip, holding his stomach. While Alaric only had a bruise on his face and on his left side. Alaric pulled Roger up saying that Roger's first hit almost knocked him out. Roger told Alaric that he felt like he was hit by a train but it was nowhere near as hard as Rayleigh would hit him when they were training. The boys laughed. Alaric then lead Roger to the hot spring so that they could recover a bit before heading back to the palace. When they got there, Roger asked if the amazons made a separate one for him since he was the only male there. Alaric told him, with a wicked smile, that they just let him use the same area as the girls. They washed up before heading in. When they got in, there was about a dozen girls there. They all stood up at that moment. Roger turned away from the girls naked bodies, embarrassed, with his whole face red and asked Alaric, who the boy was that was with him. Alaric said he was Rayleigh's son, Roger and was here to take him to Sabaody to be trained by Rayleigh and live there from now on. Some of the girls were sad but they all knew that this day was coming. They told the boys that the water felt great and that they should get in and relax. Byakko jumped in with a splash and Lugia just flew over and sat on Roger's head. When he got in and sat there relaxed and laughing at Alaric, who was getting yelled at by the girls because he did a cannonball in front of them. Then he started messing with them like a brother would with a sister.

While this was all happening, Boa was telling Rayleigh and Shakky about who Alaric's dad was, saying that his dad was Shank's dad and that the two were half-brothers. Shanks does not know about Alaric. Rayleigh could not help but burst out laughing, saying that that little brat would get one hell of a shock when he heard about this. Boa also told him that Alaric had already stared his haki training. Rayleigh said that was good and that he was about to start Roger in his haki training and teach him soru, geppo and Rankyoku. Boa had a shocked expression, saying that she thought only the marines knew those techniques. Rayleigh said, with a smile, that he learned them over the years because of all the fights he had with people that could use them. After that, they were just talking and reminiscing about the past when the boys walked in. Their parents asked what happened to them because they could see their injuries. The boys told them that they just had a friendly sparing and Roger said that Alaric cheated because he used haki and that was the only reason he lost to him. Rayleigh laughed and said, don't blame others for his inexperience. That just proves he has not trained hard enough. Then told the boys over the next couple years they will be training harder than ever before.

Alaric went and grabbed all his stuff and meet everyone at the docks so the Cuja could take them back out of the calm belt. Every Amazon on the island was there at the docks to send them off and say bye to Alaric. They told him to visit before he heads out on him own adventure.

When they got to Sabaody, Roger showed Alaric the room they would be sharing and around the part of the island that Rayleigh is to stay within until he was older. But it was not much, just forest and Rayleigh's coating shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note - I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I will try to update at least once every two weeks. I have a lot planned for this story. If you have questions or want to leave a review, they are very welcome since this is my first story. Sorry about the delay, I've been really busy.

Seven years have passed. Roger is thirteen and Alaric is fifteen. Roger is sitting on a stump watching Alaric spar with Rayleigh while feeding Lugia a cracker thinking about all that has happened over the last seven years. A day after they got back from Amazon Lilly, Rayleigh told Alaric that his sisters were captured and that no-one knew where they could be also that his mother was killed. Alaric went into a hysteria saying that he needed to go search for them. Alaric only got a couple steps away before Rayleigh had to pin him down saying to Alaric that there was nothing they could do right now and promised Alaric that they would do everything they could to find the girls. But Alaric was not listening to Rayleigh. He was just struggling to get away so he could go find his sister and yelled at Rayleigh to let him go releasing a huge burst of conquerors haki which cause Rayleigh to go wide eyed, Shakky to sweat and Roger to awaken his and release a little of his to stop himself from passing out. But he was still struggling to stay awake. That made Rayleigh open his eyes a little more and smile. Shortly after Alaric and Roger released their haki they both passed out. A couple days later, after Alaric calmed down enough to listen to Rayleigh and Shakky, they explained everything to him and told him that he is nowhere near strong enough, have the knowledge needed to sail the seas and that he was not old enough to go save his sister. Also, no-one knew where the girls were. Alaric understood and promised he would not go and search for them until they gave him permission to. After the Rayleigh stepped up their training to a point where the boys and Lugia and Byakko could barely walk. The two animals were trying to copy everything the boys did.

A little later Shakky saw Roger sitting on his bed, staring at a piece of paper. She was curious what the paper was, so she walked over to see it. Roger tried to hide it when he saw her coming up, but Shakky caught a glimpse of it and saw it was a wanted poster of Nico Robin and that Roger had a bunch of news articles about her all over his bed. Shakky was surprised and confused about why her son was looking at them so she asked him about them. It took a minute but Roger finally answered his mom saying that he thought that Robin was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and that he wanted to go find her one day and marry her. Shakky then asked if he knew that she was a criminal and that the world government would never leave her alone. Roger, said with a very determined look, that he would become stronger than dad so that they would leave them alone. He would prove that she could not have done the things they said she did because there is no way a little girl could sink that many battleships. Shakky smiled at her son's determination and said to him that she would support him no matter what his dream was.

Over the next couple years, the boys managed to learn to control all three forms of haki and soru, geppo and rankyaku to the point where Rayleigh had to use about a tenth of his true strength. Lugia learned observation and armament suro when walking and flying, rankyaku with his wings and feet. Byakko learned observation, armament and suro, geppo and rankyaku. He was able to send out four with his front paws and also to send it out with his tail. After one schooling lesson by Shakky in which they were going over devil fruits, the boys said they wanted one. Curious Shakky asked the boys what ones would the like to have. Alaric answered first saying that he wanted the goro goro no mi. Roger said he wanted the Tori Tori no mi model Thunderbird. Rayleigh came in at that moment saying that those are to very powerful fruits and that they complement each other very nicely. He would try to get them for the boys when they each turn ten.

A couple years later, Alaric just had his 12th birthday and finally got his devil fruit the goro goro no mi. Rayleigh said to him that it was really hard to find because it was on a sky island. A couple months passed and Rayleigh was surprised about how fast he learned to control the fruit. He could not take his full lightning form though but he kept getting yelled at by Rayleigh and Shakky for shocking them and Roger. It was now Roger 's birthday and he got the Tori Tori no mi model Thunderbird. He could transform in to an eagle that was seven feet tall with a thirty-foot wing span. It was made of thunderstorms with lightning running through it. He could also summon storm clouds and shoot lightning while in his human form. He also discovered he could now understand other birds a little. Lugia was super happy, saying that his dad (Roger) could now turn into a bird like his and that he really wanted to go flying with him.

Roger came in to the house and overheard Rayleigh on the den den mushi with someone saying that they found them. They would be there soon and they to get ready to go pick them up. Rayleigh then said OK and that they would be ready when they got there. He said bye to Gloriosa and hung up.

Shakky came in from the other side of the room, telling Rayleigh that the Marines have found out about the boys and are going to be heading this way soon. Rayleigh told Shakky about what Glorosa called about and told her that it will soon not be safe for the boys here and that Alaric is going to go crazy when he hears about what his sisters have gone through. They would have to send them somewhere far away so that they could learn to control their devil fruits better and get stronger. Shakky started crying but he agreed with him and asked him where could they send them. Rayleigh thought for a moment, then said that there is only one person that he trusted enough and that was strong enough. That person was Edward Negate (white beard). Shakky asked if Newgate would really protect the boys since he was once their enemy and rival. Rayleigh told her that Newgate was a man that would never put kids in harm's way, no matter who their parents are. He believed that no kid should be punished for their parent's crimes and that even though he was a rival, he was also a friend. One of the very few people that Rayleigh trusted.

Roger knew he had to make sure Alaric did not find out about all that he had heard until it was too late and they were on their way to meet whitebeard. So, he went off to find him. He knew he could find him in one of the uninhabited areas around where they lived. He found Alaric practicing with his devil fruit, after searching only a short while. He was at the practice area that they set up with targets and dummies. He saw Byakko, who is now full grow at 6 foot tall. He was sleeping off to the side in the shade. He then sent out his observation haki to find Manda because he knew that snake was probably up to no good. Sure enough, the snake was above him, about to drop down to try to scare Roger. But Roger just side stepped and Manda who is now five feet long, just hit the ground. He went up to him and asked if he wanted to spar and show him a new attack he thought up. Roger knew that Alaric loved to spar and that it would keep him occupied. Alaric laughed and said that you know that our powers don't work on each other. Roger responded saying that was what made him the perfect test subject. The two started to spar. Roger started dancing around Alaric and hitting him with plum strikes on pressure points, leaving marble sized, highly charged clouds that attached to Alaric while he formed a cloud above them. He then backed off and Alaric asked him if that was it and that those attacks would not really hurt anyone. Roger just laughed, asking what happens when an object has an electrical charge with a thunderstorm above. At that moment several lightning bolts rained down and hit Alaric on the places that Roger uncharged with electric a second before and scorched the ground. Alaric then said, now it's my turn, and began making a lightning ball in between his hands. He then shot out a plasma like beam from it, grazing Roger's right shoulder, causing that area to turn to clouds with lightning sparking out. Roger yelled out in pain, calling Alaric a mother fucker. Roger then went in to his bird form and sent a powerful thunder clap at Alaric, slamming him into one of the giant mangrove covered in haki. Alaric then climbed out of the tree, laughing and asking Roger how did he do that? Roger said he had no idea, but it was awesome.

The next thing the boys notice is that Rayleigh was standing at the edge of the practice area, looking from the hole in the tree from Alaric's attack. The imprint of a person in a tree across from the hole and the boy Alaric, with bark on him and Roger, with a hole in his shirt on his shoulder with a questioning look on his face. He then asked the boys what happened here and what was that loud sound earlier. Alaric said he didn't do anything. Rayleigh said really, then looked at Roger and asked what happened again. Roger told him that Alaric sent a beam at him, hurting his shoulder. He unconsciously sent Alaric flying in to the tree with a strong shock wave. Rayleigh looked worried and asked if the boys were ok. Both of them said they were ok. Rayleigh then told the boys that they would be taking a long trip and to go pack everything they would need to bring because they would not be back for a couple years. Alaric asked Rayleigh why they had to leave for so long. All Rayleigh told him was that the marines would be here in a couple days and that his sisters have been found. They had to go get them. He would tell them more later.

Alaric was very excited and told Roger to hurry up a pack so they could go get his sisters. They quickly packed up their things, which were not much; a couple pairs of clothes each, Rogers daos, his black jacket with silver accents and snacks for them and their pets. When the boys got to the docks, Shakky and Glorosa, who took over the role of empress again since Alaric's mom had died and his sisters are missing. Alaric went over to Glorosa hugged her saying how much he missed her and how excited he was to see his sisters again after too long. At that moment to Alaric and Roger's wide-eyed surprise at the sloop that just popped out of the water with Rayleigh standing on board.

Rayleigh asked them all to help get the ship ready to sail. The boys notice that the ship was old yet very well maintained. They ask Rayleigh why that was. Rayleigh told them that coating a ship can be used for more than just traveling to fishman island, it is one of the best ways to hide a ship and keep it in good condition. It can also be used to make a small ship fly.

When they had been out to sea for a couple hours, Rayleigh, Shakky and Glorosa came over to the boys who were fishing at the time. Rayleigh put his hand on Alaric's shoulder while the other two got on each side of him. Alaric asked what this was about. Rayleigh said that there are some things he needed to tell him before they got to where his sisters are. Alaric had a worried expression on his face and asked what was wrong and are they ok. Rayleigh said, yes, they are fine physically but they had been through a very hard time over the last couple years. He said, before I tell you more, you need to understand that if you take action about what I'm about to tell you that until you are able take me on evenly by yourself, it will only end in your death and cause your sisters more pain. Alaric stood there for a couple minutes then finally nodded. He said that he promised that he would wait. Rayleigh then went on telling him that his sister had been slaves of a world noble and forced to eat devil fruits.

Alaric stood there listening to Rayleigh with his fist clenched and sparks coming off of him. Shakky told him he needs to calm down before he hurts someone by accident. After a little bit, he did saying that he would get revenge for his sisters one day. After that, Alaric sat in the cabin until they were almost to the place where they were told the girls would be. As soon as the island was in sight, Alaric was about to jump off the ship to go there but Rayleigh grabbed his arm and told him that it would be best to arrive together. When the girls saw Alaric, they ran up to him crying and hugging him. Alaric hugged them back, crying because he was happy to see them. Rayleigh, Shakky, Roger and Glorosa just stood back a little way and watched the siblings. After a little Alaric started to sing:

Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
Yeah, sing it, kid!  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

And Byakko, Lugia and Manda started to dance. That caused everyone to laugh a little. The girls then greeted everyone and say to Rayleigh, this young man must be your son Roger. Shakky then tells Roger to say hi to the girls. Roger goes to each in turn, telling Hancock her eyes are too far apart. He then goes to Sandersonia, saying her head was too big. He then went to Marigold saying she was beautiful, causing her to blush. Him saying all that caused Rayleigh, Shakky and Alaric to whack him on the head telling him he cannot say thing like he said to Hancock and Sandersonia. And Alaric told him not to flirt with his sister.

They soon arrived at the meeting spot with the Cuja Pirates to drop off the girls and Glorosa. There was a lot of hugging and crying. Roger went in to his room on the ship and started tinkering with a capacitor trying to charge it with his powers without it frying or exploding. Glorosa and Rayleigh had to have a long talk with Alaric to convince him that it would be more dangerous and bad for his sisters if he went with them. But after a day of talking to him he finally agreed with them. After that, they headed to a small island not far from sabaody where the met up with Hatchi who Rayleigh had bring his coating tools and to be there guide to fishman island.

While Rayleigh was coating the ship, Roger decided he would cook everyone some lunch. He roasted some fish over a fire with a sweet glaze and cooked some wild rice as a side. When he brought the food out, everyone was surprised that Roger was such a good cook. Rayleigh and Shakky asked him who taught him to cook. Roger said he just learned it in his free time and from reading books. They soon left the island and headed for fishman island with Hatchi leading the way. Roger pulled out some bongos a started playing while Hatchi started singing.

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea

Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

Alaric looked at Roger, laughing and saying really! I can't believe you taught him that song. Soon after that they arrived at fishman island. When they docked, Rayleigh told the boys to behave and that whitebread would be here until noon tomorrow so they have time to explore and have fun until then and to meet back here before he gets here. Then he gave each of them a den den and told them to check in every couple hours. At this moment Roger was pulled out of his memories by his mom (Shakki), calling them over a den den to come back to the house because they had a visitor.


End file.
